The invention relates to a device and a method for generating a virtual installation model as an image of a real installation.
This real installation is, for example, a planned or existing industrial facility, machines, or individual components thereof. In practice, it frequently happens that the real installations do not conform to the original plans of the facility. This is due, for example, to special adaptations or retrofits made during facility construction. In addition, the plans, for these special adaptations or retrofits might not have included information necessary for further data processing.